Blade Toto
Flight Lieutenant Blade Toto is the Aviator of the Aves Zilla. He is described in Book 02 as “tall, but lanky, and his hair short except for some improbably long bangs that hung just above two sharp brown eyes. His face looked hard, and determined despite his youth.” He was born and raised in Crain’s Settlement in Sapphire’s Graceland Province. Keeler developed a findness for Flight Lieutenant Toto and, as a result, Zilla ''became his default Executive Shuttle. '' '' Book 02: Edenworld Toto shuttled Keeler and his party to the surface of EdenWorld. He was later taken prisoner by the Scion of Altama Prefecture. He was to have been executed, but somehow escaped. Said of his escape, “There’s really not much story to it.” Book 03: Bodicea Toto ferried Prime Commander Keeler and his party to the Isle of Mab on the surface of Bodicea for a conference with the planet’s leadership. Book 04: Winter Toto ferried Prime Commander Keeler to the surface of Winter. He attracted the attentions of Lady Goldenrod, with whom he had a sexual fling. He also ferried Queequeg from Pegasus to General Ziang’s estate at Habi Zod on the surface of Winter. He did not have a sexual fling with General Ziang. He later ferried Keeler and Ziang to Collinstown, where they could view an ancient Commonwealth colony pod. Book 05: Aurora Toto ferried Prime Commander Keeler to the surface of Aurora. The Aurorans put a woolbeast in his hotel room. He did not have sex with it. Instead, he changed rooms with TyroCommander Redfire and acquired a sexually transmitted disease. He later ferried Keeler and several others to the city of Fair Havens. Later on, he ferried them to the Old Abandoned Spaceyards near Nettwerk City. Book 06: Crucible Toto remains on ''Pegasus ''when other members of the crew leave for ''Lexington Keeler. Book 07: Yronwode Toto transported Prime Commander Keeler to the surface of Yronwode. Later, he was at the controls of Zilla ''when it crashed in the desert after ejecting Prime Commander Keeler in an escape pod. Book 08: Hellfire Toto picked up Prime Commander Keeler after his meeting with the Solarite Pirates. Book 09: Gethsemane Toto ferried Prime Commander Keeler and his party to the surface of Gethsemane to meet the planet’s leadership and investigate a large structure on the planet’s surface. It is revealed that Toto and Hardcandy Banks once had a romantic relationship. He evacuated Prime Commander Keeler and TyroCommander Redfire from the planet before it was destroyed. Book 10: Eventide Between Book 09 and Book 10, Blade Toto and Hardcandy Banks have reconciled and are now married. Toto ferried Prime Commander Keeler and his party to the surface of Eventide after the dark side has been lit up by the new sun. Book 11: Crucible Toto leaves ''Pegasus ''to become a squadron commander on the Battle Cruiser ''The Skullcrusher. Relationships As of Book 11 , Blade Toto is married to Pegasus's Chief Science Officer Hardcandy Banks Toto. They have two daughters, Honey and Pilar. Jobs Held *Flight Lieutenant - Pathfinder Ship Pegasus *Flight Captain - Pathfinder Ship Pegasus *Flight Captain - Battle Cruise The Skullcrusher Category:Characters